


What's The Worst That Could Happen?

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 90s TV prompt:Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, Clarissa Explains It All AU – Rodney explains it all and John visits from next door via his windowIn which Rodney fights with Jeannie, and John makes a confession.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	What's The Worst That Could Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> TV Fusion: Clarissa Explains It All

“And that’s how you get past the Hive ship in level thirty-seven,” Rodney said. “But don’t get cocky, because level thirty-eight has a trio of Wraith queens that are almost impossible to get past. Almost, because of course I’ve already beaten it. We’ll cover that next time. McKay out.”

He shut down the webcam, and just in time because he could hear John on the ladder outside his open bedroom window.

“Hi, John,” Rodney said just before John’s cowlicked head appeared.

“Hey.”

Rodney was pretty sure no-one else could crawl through a window as gracefully as John. He was also pretty sure John’s bones were partially rubberized.

“Whatcha doin’?” John asked, dropping down on Rodney’s bed hard enough to make the laptop bounce.

“Explaining level thirty-seven,” Rodney said, stowing the laptop safely on the nightstand.

“Wait till level forty-one. That’s a killer.”

Rodney didn’t bother acknowledging that, because he hadn’t gotten that far in the game yet. He was easily the smartest kid in the whole school, but on occasion someone would do something faster or better. Normally that made him mad, but John was his best friend so it was only mildly annoying.

His bedroom door burst open and Jeannie came running in, curly blonde pigtails flying.

“Mer! Can I borrow your microscope?”

“Do I have to explain the concept of knocking to you again?” he snapped. “Get out!”

Jeannie glared at him, hands on her hips. She was the epitome of the annoying little sister.

“I want the microscope!”

“And I want you to bug off.”

“Jerk!”

“Whiny baby!”

Jeannie left without the microscope, grumbling under her breath. Rodney knew he didn’t have to worry about her tattling on him to their parents, for the same reason that John chose to visit via the window instead of the front door – getting the elder McKays involved in anything made it worse for everyone.

“You should let her use your microscope,” John said. He was reclined against the headboard, flipping though one of Rodney’s Batman comics. “Unless you’re afraid she’s getting smarter than you.”

“No-one’s smarter than me.”

John smirked. “Oh, really? Then you know all about the person who has a crush on you?”

That caught Rodney up short. Someone had a crush on him? That was certainly news.

“Someone in our grade?”

“Yup.”

Rodney took a lot of advanced placement classes, but he did share one or two regular classes with other kids in his grade. Who could it be? Pretty Samantha, class president and captain of the debate club? Pretty Jennifer, who was on the cheer squad?

Then again, John had said ‘person’, not ‘girl’, so maybe it was a guy? Maybe the hippie kid with the pretty blue eyes?

“If you were as smart as you always say, you’d know,” John said smugly. He tossed aside the comic and picked up a different one. “So much for the big brain.”

Rodney glared at him. “I’ll have you know –” 

Oh. Wait. Hippie kid wasn’t the only ridiculously good-looking guy in Rodney’s grade. He looked more closely at John, who was still smirking but was also focused in way too hard on the comic book for someone who didn’t even like Batman. And his ears were turning pink.

Did _John_ have a crush on him? Was that why he was always climbing in Rodney’s window and playing video games with him when he could’ve been hanging out with the cool kids at school? Suddenly their whole friendship made a lot more sense, and at the same time was completely unbelievable. Smart, handsome jock John had a crush on science nerd Rodney? It was like something from a gay romance novel. Not that Rodney ever read those.

“Know what?” John asked, sounding nervous.

Rodney leaned in. “I’ll have you know that I know exactly who has a crush on me. And you can either explain to me how that can possibly be true, or…”

John finally looked at him, and Rodney waggled his eyebrows. 

“Or?”

“Or you could just kiss me and save the –”

John kissed him, darting in fast and pulling back just as quickly. His whole face was flushed. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Another kiss, this one longer and with just a hint of tongue, and Rodney could hardly believe his luck. His best friend wanted to be more-than-friends. John was smarter than Rodney thought.

And in the end, no explanations were needed.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Here’s my true confession: I’ve never seen _Clarissa Explains It All_. But the idea of John climbing through Rodney’s window was too good to ignore. I did a little research on the show (the title is one character’s catchphrase) and hopefully kept the vibe of the source material.


End file.
